Butterfly Kisses
by emiz.12
Summary: Ron watches as his first born and only daughter,Rose, grows up from a child until her wedding day. To the song "Butterfly Kisses" by Bob Carlisle.


_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's Daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, oh but most of all..._

"'Night, Rosie," Ron whispered before kissing his daughter's forehead. He smiled at her peaceful expression and tucked her in for the night.

As he was about out the door, he heard the girl whisper, "Good night, Daddy!"

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride_

Instead of a pony, it was a broom. Ron cautiously taught his daughter how to mount it and to gently kick off when she was ready to fly. "…If you don't want to stay up any longer, just tilt the handle down and you'll be back on the ground before you know it. Stay at a slow speed, too. You don't want to—"

"Ronald, let her do this on her own," his wife whispered just as Rose began hovering.

The little girl's face was bright with excitement. She shouted, "Look! Mummy! Daddy! I'm flying!"

Her little brother cried as a complaint. "I wanna fly!"

"You'll be flying soon, Hugo," Ron smiled.

_I know the cake looks funny Daddy, but I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

The cake read 'Happy Birthday, Roonil'. Ron took one look at the cake and snorted with laughter. "Oh, how funny Karma is."

Rose sniffled. "You don't like it?"

He laughed some more as he knelt down to his daughter's height. "Of course, I like it, Rosie. How couldn't I?"

"But you're laughing!" She protested with a stomp of her foot. "I tried so hard."

"I know that," he smiled. "'Roonil' isn't my name though…"

"I—know," she whined. "Your name is Ronald. Why would I put 'Roonil'?"

He lifted his daughter up so that she could see the mistake on the cake.

"I didn't put that!" she whined again.

"Wha'?" Ron grimaced. "I'll have a talk with Uncle George, okay?"

"Why?" Rose looked to her father in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure he did this as a joke. You know how he is."

She beamed. "Okay!" She kissed his cheek. "I love you, Dad!"

_Dad? When did she start calling me just 'Dad'?_, he thought to himself as he let go of his daughter.

_Sweet sixteen today  
She's looking like her Mama, a little more everyday.  
One part woman, the other part girl  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world, but I remember...  
_

"I don't really like these anymore, Mum," Rose said as she was cleaning off her dresser. She held up a handful of old ribbons. "They really don't match anything of mine from now on."

"Alright," Hermione smiled, "we'll go shopping before term starts. Pick out some things and I'll know what to get you for Christmas and your birthday from now on."

Rose returned her mother's smile. She did enjoy shopping and her mother always knew where she was coming from. "Mum, I'll be of age next year."

"I know that, dear."

"Well," she pursed her lips. "I was thinking. Don't you think sixteen is old enough to start wearing makeup and using perfume?"

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she frowned. After a moment of thinking, her face brightened and she looked years younger. "Of course, Rose!" She laughed. "Who's the boy?"

"Boy?" Rose feigned confusion.

"Trust me; I know there's a boy. I started dolling myself up when I realized that I liked your father. Of course, I started when I was fifteen, but nevertheless…" The older of the two trailed off.

September first, Rose ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What are you wearing?"

She turned around to see her father's eyes widen and his face redden. She shrugged. "They're called clothes, Dad."

"Like bloody hell they are!" He scoffed. "Hermione!"

After a few seconds, she sauntered into the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Have you seen your daughter today?"

Hermione looked over at Rose and shrugged. "Yes, I have. What's the problem?"

"What's the—that neckline is too low and that skirt is entirely too short! Who gave you permission to buy those, Rose?"

"Mum did. As a matter of fact, she actually helped pick them out." Rose smiled.

"Well," he shifted in his chair and avoided eye contact with his wife, "wipe off some of that makeup. I hardly recognize you."

Rose grimaced before stomping out of the kitchen. She heard a faint smack and an 'ow' from her father as she climbed the stairs.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
You know how much I love you Daddy, but if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time.  
With all that I've done wrong, I must of done something right  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

All the precious time, oh, like the wind the years go by.  
Precious butterfly spread your wings and fly.

She'll change her name today, she'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bridegroom just staring at her  


"I cannot believe this!" she squeaked. "I'm getting married today!"

Many of her female cousins smiled broadly and hugged her.

When they rushed off to finish getting ready, Rose glided across the room and sat down next to her father as she took his hand. "You know, I'll still be you daughter after today and I'll still be a Weasley. I just won't be one by name."

Ron's mouth twitched and he eventually smiled. "I know, Rosie."

"And," she continued, "I wouldn't become a Malfoy if it weren't for you pointing him out my first year." She smiled. "Well, and I guess, if it makes you feel better, you can blame Mum for the new wardrobe, makeup, perfume—"

"It's all right, Rose," he pat her hand. "It may take a while to get use to your name being Rose Malfoy, but I admit that Scorpius is a good bloke."

_She asks me what I'm thinking, and I said I'm not sure.  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl, and she leaned over..._

_  
Gave me butterfly kisses with her Mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time.  
Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy, don't cry._

Ron watched as his daughter as she charmed her hair for the last time and looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

Rose frowned when she looked back at her father. "Daddy, I did say I'll still be your daughter. You're not losing me." She turned around cautiously.

He looked up, running his hand through his slightly graying hair. Again, she had been right. So, he laughed. "I guess it is my fault, huh?"

She grinned practically ear-to-ear. "Yes…" She glanced around the room before speaking again. "And, don't tell anyone, but the blame also goes with Draco. Scorpius was told the same thing."

His smile faltered. "How does that make me feel better?"

"You have more in common with the in-laws than you thought," she chuckled.

Ron pout. He did _not _want to be like his oldest enemy.

_  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right._

_  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses,  
I couldn't ask God for more, than this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember...  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses._


End file.
